


Twitterpated

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Meg have been dating for quite a while, and now it's finally time to move in together! Your romance has been behind RT scenes though, how will you announce it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitterpated

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friends Alex and Sammi for allowing me to use their twitter handles in this.

>   
> **Meg Turney @megturney - 10m  
> ** Sick. Send soup D:

>   
> **Y/N @Y/N - 8m  
> **.@megturney I’m on my way!

>   
> **Meg Turney @megturney - 5m  
> **.@Y/N heeeey gurl you got that nurse uniform on right?

>   
> **Y/N @Y/N - 3m  
> **.@megturney ;D

>   
> **Samantha Shie  @hipstarsam - 1m  
> **.@megturney @Y/N sooo... do we get to see it?

“You should be at home in bed.” You plop down in a chair next to Meg and lean over, chin propped in your hand as she turns and looks at you.

“I don’t see soup, nor do I see a nurse uniform.” She frowns at you and then plucks a tissue from the box at her side and blows her nose.

You make a face as she tosses the tissue in the garbage and germ-x’s her hands. “Soups in the kitchen - back at your apartment. Where you should be Meg.”

“I’m not that sick, and I have work to do.” She flutters her hands at you and gets back to typing as she sniffles. “Besides, I’m going home as soon as I’m done with this.”

“Honey, you could have done that back at your place and sent it here for someone else to read!”

“I just don’t wanna be hoooome.” She whines. “Everything’s in boxes and my walls are bare. Penny and I hate it.” She looks at you and pouts, sticking her bottom lip out.

“Well if you hadn’t gone and gotten sick you would have totally been moved into my place by now.”

“And what happens if I get sick in our apartment, you gonna kick me out until I’m better?”

“No, but it would be far easier to take care of you.” You look down at your watch. “Okay, podcast is starting soon and I gotta get shit ready. If you are not gone by the time it starts I’m going to wheel you outta here myself.” You point your finger at her, but end up smiling as she pouts again.

“Ten minutes, got it. You’re coming over after work right?” She tilts her head back as you walk around her, laying your hands on her shoulders.

“For a little bit. Make sure you take your medicine and you’re in bed resting, take Penny out. You know, good girlfriend stuff.” You kiss the top of her head. “See you later Meg.”

“Byyyye.” You walk off to the sound booth, the sound of Meg’s fingers flying across her keyboard and her sniffles following you.

“So, how is she doing?” You turn to see Barbara catching up with you.

“Sniffles, slight cold, hope y’all are taking your vitamins.” You scrunch up your face and she laughs. “You ready for the podcast?”

“Yup! Just waiting for Gavin.” You stop in the filming area, Gus and Burnie already in their chairs on their phones and laptops. You grab your clipboard from the wall and take a quick glance at it.

“So how are you and Aaron doing?” You look up at her and see a smile blossom across her face.

“We’re doing really well. We’re actually talking about moving in...”

“Do iiit. Just do it. I mean you guys have been dating for ages.” You check a couple things off on the clipboard.

“Well so have you and Meg and you guys haven’t even ‘announced’ it.”

“That’s the joy of not working totally in front of the camera. But there’s speculation. I’m on twitter and tumblr, I know.” You smile. “But I think Meg has a plan for that anyway, as soon as she gets better and moves in.”

“Do you know what it is?”

“Not yet, we’ll all find out soon though. Couple more days.” Your phone beeps and you check it real quick.

“I’ll let you get that, there’s Gavin, I’m gonna go bug him.” Barbara skips over to him as he sits on the couch and grabs a beer.

>   
> **Meg Turney @megturney - 21s  
> **.@Y/N Sent thing to @AshleyJ, going home now. ~kisses~

>   
> **Alex F. Opossum @AlexOpossum - 8s  
> ** @megturney @Y/N @AshleyJ Feel better soon Meg!

You click Meg’s name and type out a quick message.

>   
> **Y/N @Y/N - Now  
> ** @megturney I’ll be by later to check on you and Penny, drive safe. <3

>   
> **Samantha Shie @hipstarsam - Now  
> ** @Y/N @megturney Don’t forget your uniform ;)

>   
> **Y/N @Y/N - Now  
> ** @hipstarsam @megturney When she’s sick I wear it under my clothes so I can rip them off and be ready at a moments notice.

>   
> **Meg Turney @megtuney - Now  
> ** @Y/N @hipstarsam Sometimes she forgets the uniform and she rips off her clothes and it’s v. awkward when we’re in public.

>   
> **Y/N @Y/N - Now  
> **.@megturney You. Home. Bed. Now.

>   
> **Meg Turney @megturney - Now  
> ** @Y/N oooh I like it when you boss me around (I’m going! Just had to get my things together)

You smile at your phone and then put it away as you hear Meg yell out her goodbyes from the other side of the studio. You head into the sound booth and get ready for the podcast.

* * *

 

“Look Penny! Look who it is!” You hear Meg say as you walk into her apartment and toss your keys on the kitchen counter. The little dog skitters into the kitchen, her bottom half wiggling around as her tail wags.

“Hello little Miss Penny, how are you doing?” You squat down and pick the dog up, holding her under your arm and away from your face as she tries to lick it. Walking into the living room you see Meg on the couch in her jammies, blankets and pillows around her, tissues strewn about, and her controller in her hand. “And how are you doing?” You sit down in the arm chair, putting Penny next to you. “Did you eat?”

“Yes mom I ate.” Meg rolls her eyes. “Had soup, napped a little, still feel gross.”

“Medicine?”

“Yes, as soon as I got home, that’s why I napped.” You look at your watch and calculate the time she took it to when she would need to again. “2 more hours.” She says before you can open your mouth. “The next ones gonna be the night time stuff so I can sleep all night.”

“Mmk sounds good. I’m going to take Penny out, then take some of your boxes back to my place, ones you don’t need right away and that are light.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah babe, we’ll get you moved in a little bit at a time if we have to. But you told your landlord you’d be out by the end of the month. Come on Penny, let’s go out for potties.”

* * *

 

When you came back with Penny there is a stack of boxes in the kitchen waiting for you. “Meg, you were not supposed to do this!”

“They were light boxes!” She rounds the corner with another one in her hands and you promptly set Penny down to grab it out of her hands.

“Go lay down.”

“Come on Mrs. Pennyapple, let’s go get back on the couch. Did she piddle?”

“Yes, piddled and dumped.”

“Good girl, Penny!” Smiling, you start taking the boxes out to the car.

* * *

 

“Hey everyone! Meg here, and as I’ve been talking about for the last week, I moved!” You follow Meg into the house, holding the camera up for her. “Now that I’m all unpacked, it’s time for an apartment tour.” She throws her arms out in excitement and Penny barks. You follow her around the small apartment for the next 10 minutes, showing off the kitchen, living room, the spare room you had set up with her and your computers, bookcases crammed into the little available space, and then those bookcases crammed with books and figurines. “And this is my little bitty corner where I’ll be filming the ‘Ask Meg’s’ and the BarkBox videos.” She points out the little wing chair you both had managed to cram in a corner. “Onto the bedroom!” You follow her in, holding back a laugh. “And this is my bedroom.”

“Which!” You put the camera down on it’s mark on the dresser and stand next to Meg. “Also happens to be my bedroom.”

“And wow! Would you look at that, only one bed.” She puts her arm around you and you both smile into the camera. You turn your head and go at her neck, making her shriek with laughter and try to get away from you. You wrap an arm around her waist and pull her down to the bed and fall next to her, pressing your lips to hers.

“So,” you pull back with a smile, “was that a good way to end the video?”

“Well it certainly won’t leave anyone wondering!”


End file.
